


White Sign CH56

by BluishMeow



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 22:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19799056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow
Summary: “知道吗……你现在、尝起来……已经有我的味道了……”





	White Sign CH56

**Author's Note:**

> 一个代发

CH.56

“我不确定他们在搞什么，但肯定不会只是营养液那么简单，大哥看上去好像不太舒服，那里的监控没有音频接入端，所以——”  
“正在覆写安保系统，监控系统已经重启，循环画面预计1分37秒后全覆盖，消防系统已关闭，顺便、我找到了备用电机室，应该可以玩一票大的——”  
“哦对，大大哥、我有没有提醒你带走定位芯片？彩蛋时间，紧急情况下掰断它、它会自动发出定位信号，即使极端情况下也能保证至少连续工作72小时，所以，不管你之后要去哪、做什么，拜托了，大大哥、别再和我们失联了，你保证——”  
“以及，带大哥回来，你们都会回来，好吗——”

出了门右转，走过六个房间门后再右转，乘电梯到负三层，出电梯继续右转，走到最尽头的房间——亚瑟默念着任勇洙给他的地图停在一扇封闭的金属门前深吸了口气，接着缓慢而用力的压下了把手。  
看似沉重的金属门并没上锁，昏暗的房间内没有开灯、全部的光源都来自一面玻璃墙的另一端，几块映着蓝光的显示屏后面坐着两个实验员打扮的男人，其中一个听到声响朝他看过来，大概是问了一句“你也是来做测试的哨兵吗”——亚瑟不太确定，因为他的全部意识都被钉死在了那片玻璃幕墙后的王耀身上——然后便被亚瑟一把扭断了脖子。  
房间里的另一个男人在意识到不对时也仅仅只来得及站起身离开他的椅子，马上被亚瑟手中送出的手术刀捅穿了颈动脉——玻璃幕墙后的王耀正被一个哨兵卡着脖子按在地上，向导挣扎着抬手推住哨兵的额头，强行震开了哨兵进一步的施暴。  
这显然不是向导制住的第一个哨兵，仿佛对一墙之隔的外界一无所知的玻璃幕墙对面，有至少四个哨兵或呆站在原地、或原地转圈徘徊着毫无反应、两个捂着重要部位滚在地上、一个正痛苦且惊恐的逃离向导的手掌、还有三四个守在房间的边缘伺机而动。  
亚瑟则在抽出了浸润着温热鲜血的刀片后，一脚踹开了单向玻璃墙旁的槅门，已经失联半个多月的沃夫卡先他一步闯出精神空间、窜进了对面，露出獠牙低吼着的森林狼从头到脚都变成了纯白色，甚至模糊的发出了一圈银色的光芒。  
接着亚瑟便被汹涌而来的浓烈情绪淹没了——神志处在失控边缘的哨兵们身上毫不掩饰的流露着对彼此直白的敌意以及对向导赤裸的占有欲、其中尤为明显的是那种十分令人恼火又厌恶的自大、张狂，与剑拔弩张的挑衅——混杂在一起的各种信息素刺鼻到让亚瑟极端暴躁、愈发头昏脑涨，这一切几乎在瞬间就将他的战斗欲望逼到了最顶峰，本该清新宁静的雪松气息突然爆炸在空气中时都仿佛卷起了一阵强横且凛冽的气旋。  
不同于被点燃的松香那般热烈却缱绻，愤怒与嗜杀情绪支配下的松间风雪极冷漠的席卷整个空间，所有哨兵都在同一刻停住自己的行动、狠狠瑟缩着后退了。而也是在这同时，亚瑟所熟悉且无比想念的温柔茶香极微弱的跳动了一下，然后又跳了一下，紧紧抓住了他。  
亚瑟差点被那一缕细微的暖意与本能的依赖刺痛到红了眼圈——他的向导需要他、王耀在呼唤他——他几近毫无意识的接住了第一个朝他发动攻击的哨兵的拳头，下一秒便直接扭断对方的小臂、将那段折断的骨头插进了哨兵的咽喉中，而沃夫卡此时正咆哮着从王耀身上越过去、狠狠咬断一只鬣狗的喉咙。  
所以亚瑟有那么一瞬间在想，沃夫卡的想法应该和他是一致的——管他们是谁，这些畜生一个都别想活着走出这扇门。

这场悬殊的战斗结束得比亚瑟预想中要快，且更加无悬念——或者出于改造哨兵们对他本能的恐惧与忌惮，或者因为向导早先已为他们设下过多重精神屏障，或者由于彻底变成了雪白色的沃夫卡终于宣告着被封存在他血液中的恐怖力量全面苏醒、与塔拉一战时那种纯粹又冷静的杀意再次支配了他的身体和意识，总之——当他踩在一名哨兵抽搐着起伏的胸口上、狠狠将对方的肋骨踏碎进心肺中，同时掐断了最后一名哨兵的喉结时，亚瑟根本没感受到自己有任何一点即将失控的迹象，他连呼出的气息都是冰冷的。  
但这一切都止于他看向王耀的瞬间——向导在他与哨兵们战斗时谨慎而小心的把自己挪到了靠近墙壁的角落里，这会接收到他的目光，下意识给了他一个皱着眉眼的勉强微笑——他的向导左额角上肿了一大块、正渗着青紫色的瘀血，右脸颊上留着几道指印，嘴角也肿着，下嘴唇上有一道新的伤口、半干的血渍一直蹭到下巴上，颈侧的绷带也被粗鲁的扯开了、还在愈合中的刀口上划着几道带出了血迹的抓痕。  
然后王耀张了张嘴，亚瑟猜向导也许是在叫自己的名字，可他什么也听不到，向导身上的血色在他的脑子里荡起一阵沉闷的巨响，震颤不停的嗡鸣声让他的各种神经又开始跳动着胀痛起来，于是下一秒他便踉跄着跪倒在王耀身前、死死把他的向导抱在了怀里。  
王耀稍稍挣扎了一下——可能是被亚瑟的拥抱弄疼了——但亚瑟仍然不打算放手、也不打算道歉，他竟到此时才后知后觉的感到某种恐惧与慌乱，他的向导是会被抢走的。  
即使王耀向他保证过，可如果他晚来一步呢？如果王耀坚持不住了呢？如果他真的让王耀失望、就此放弃了呢？他是怎么敢亲手把向导推离自己的？他又是怎么敢如此自大又傲慢的相信着，不管他犯了什么傻，王耀最终还是会选择留在他身边的？  
强烈的后怕感瞬间吞没了亚瑟，紧随其后的是一波接一波的懊恼、悔恨、自责，然后转变成更加激烈的愤怒、焦躁，最后汇合成一种浓烈又尖锐的绝望，于无声的爆炸后光速坍塌、吞噬着他所拥有的一切光芒，带走他最耀眼的太阳——他的脚下突然空了，他在坠落，他的周身一片黑暗，他什么都看不到、更听不见，满心口只剩下沉甸甸的恐惧与慌张。  
可王耀还是抓住了他——亚瑟恍惚了好半天才敢确定，那种能够融化他血液中细碎冰碴的温热触感确实是从他自己的脊背和后颈上传来的——向导的手指颤抖着，他也许累极了、也许难受得厉害，可他还是坚定的揽住了亚瑟的脖颈，轻轻揉着哨兵肿胀滚烫的腺体。  
亚瑟因此无法自制的低声呜咽了一声，王耀总有办法让他失控，在向导同样烫人的手指触碰到他的腺体的同时他就再次无比清晰的确认了这一点。  
事实上他也仅仅只能再保持这么一小会的冷静与理智了，下一个呼吸间，哨兵的犬齿便落在了向导颈侧渗着血色的伤口上。  
暴露在哨兵们激烈交锋中心的王耀早就精疲力尽了，在亚瑟的舌尖舔舐过他颈间伤口时差点颤抖到把自己的呼吸都掐断掉，一边呜咽着从喉咙最深处挤出他的哨兵的名字，仿佛能因此抓住一些微妙的安全感：“亚瑟、亚瑟，别——不、”可他连三秒钟都没坚持过去就闭着眼睛吞了吞口水，哽着气音放任自己抓紧了哨兵后脑勺的发根，“轻、轻点，亚瑟——”  
向导的手指随着主人颤抖的呼吸不自知的收紧着，温热的茶香又开始染上焦糊的甘草味道——亚瑟收起了犬齿，本能般沿着王耀的颈侧连连啃噬、亲吻着直到颌骨后，接着含着向导红透了的耳垂磨了磨牙，还染着血渍的双手毫不客气的从向导身上宽松的罩衣下探了进去、顺着向导单薄的腰线极具占有意味的用力掐了掐，最后停在向导的胸口前、缓慢而又急切的拿着虎口夹住向导因紧张或兴奋而立起的乳首，拇指打着转揉捏了两把。  
王耀根本没能克制住自己急促的喘息，向导浑身滚烫、呜咽着抓紧哨兵的后脖颈，抗议似的嘟囔了句什么，紧接着就满是恼火又委屈的扳过了亚瑟的下巴，闭着眼睛狠狠吻了上来。  
亚瑟的嘴唇都被王耀的牙齿磕痛了，但向导并没给他任何抗议的机会，他得到的是向导柔软的舌尖和一个湿漉漉的深吻——王耀在换气的间隙小声的呻吟着，含糊的发出些意义不明的音节、磕磕绊绊的叫着他的名字，同样无比急切的扯开了亚瑟身上已经被血色浸透的白大褂，接着抬起腿勾住亚瑟的胯骨、把自己直接展开在了他的哨兵眼前。  
亚瑟仅剩的理智就都被王耀这样一个直白且坦然的动作击碎了，被他死命压制住的、暴戾又残忍的那一部分占有欲终于赤裸裸的挣脱了他的控制——王耀是他的向导，他的，是他一个人的，他现在就要王耀，他要王耀的全部，他一秒钟都不能等了。  
他会牢牢抓住他的向导，王耀不会再有任何机会、被任何什么人从他的身边带走，那些持续困扰他的幻象将永远不可能发生——他的宝藏，他的太阳——他不会再让王耀受伤了。  
他吞咽着王耀热到快要融化的舌尖唇瓣，终于还是遵从于自己的本能与欲望，沿着向导的腰线向着王耀身后隐秘的峡谷探了进去。

首先开始让亚瑟注意到不对的是他的图景，他就好像只在一眨眼间便被送进了自己最私密的精神空间——不是以着沃夫卡的形象，而实实在在的只是他亚瑟柯克兰本人——这让他同时感到了茫然和困惑。  
他正站在一片风雪怒号的冰天雪地中，积压的雪块不断被凛冽的寒风从高耸的雪松枝上吹落，他的身后不远处是沃夫卡常年盘踞的幽深洞口，眼前则是一望无际的广阔松林。  
但他并没感觉到任何寒冷，咆哮的风声中依稀带来些模糊的呼唤，亚瑟听不清楚，并因此感到了某种不知名的急切与慌张——我怎么了？我是怎么会来到这里的？我在做什么？  
他试探着向那片发出呼唤的松林中迈了两步，厚厚的积雪和躁动的狂风让他的行进不太顺利，更令他沮丧的是，很快他就结结实实的一头撞在了某堵透明的墙壁上。  
这让亚瑟有点恼火，寒风并不曾停止、雪块也仍在朝向他坠落，被禁锢在原地无法再向前哪怕一小步的只有他，他抚摸着那堵透明的墙壁，不知怎么的便把自己的额头贴了上去。  
那种呼唤声好像更清晰了些，他知道那是有谁在叫着他的名字，温柔、坚定，满怀鼓励与期待的——有人在等着他，那个声音需要他——亚瑟想他一定是忘记了什么，鉴于他在这方面实在是前科累累。  
所以，那会是什么呢？亚瑟不知道，可却在意识到这一点的同时莫名感到了一种温暖的踏实感，就好像他即使不知道那代表着什么，也仍然在被那样存在保护着、注视着，他甚至不需要担心会因此失去那样存在——“他”就在那里，在亚瑟的身边。  
然后就在这一瞬间，呼啸的狂风猛然打着旋安静了，像是寒冬终于走到了尽头、柔软的春天姗姗来迟——亚瑟倚靠着那堵透明的墙壁反应迟缓的抬起头——周身的冰雪正在以着肉眼可见的速度融化、消失，空气中干燥的冷气渐渐染上了潮湿的雨水气息。  
接着他开始听到水流的声音，之后是鸟鸣、打闹着的松鼠从枝头间越过的窸窸窣窣，再然后传来的是什么动物的毛皮摩擦过草叶的沙沙轻响。  
亚瑟不知为什么突然紧张起来，他吞了吞口水、定定的凝视向前方——一只有着金黄色瞳孔的小黑猫正在从积雪消融后疯长起的草丛中钻出来，它先是仰头看着亚瑟轻轻叫了几声，很快踱着步子来到了亚瑟的脚边。  
亚瑟不由自主屏住了呼吸，胸口中猛然跳动起的欣喜与安心让他的眼睛和鼻子都一起酸了，黑色的金瞳小猫则又再轻轻叫了声、仰着下巴蹭上了他的脚踝。  
亚瑟愣了一下，接着便被某种更加复杂的情绪刺痛到心脏都狠狠颤抖了——那面墙，被打碎了——无声的炸裂感和随之而来的巨大冲击让他感觉自己的五脏六腑都好像被丢进洗衣机中搅了几个来回，等他熬过那种恶心的眩晕感，眼前的一切就又被闪烁着无数杂色噪点的昏黑取代了，他因此用力眨了眨眼睛，他的眼睛疼得厉害，连睫毛都已经湿透了。  
而就在这时，有什么人温热又柔软的嘴唇轻轻的印在了他的眼睑上，那人的手指还停留在他耳后的腺体上、颤抖着却无比坚定的把他拥抱在一个令他感觉无比安全的怀抱里：“亚瑟、亚瑟，嗨，哨兵，你得醒醒……不然，你就要杀了我了——”

亚瑟又过了几分钟才恍惚抓住自己的理智，可几乎在那同时就被空气中浓烈的、属于王耀的血液味道刺激到再次失控——他的视力还有些问题，触觉也不太敏感，耳鸣更是从未停止，但即使这样他也能足够清楚的意识到向导此时的状态到底有多糟糕、多危险——向导几乎湿透了，整个人都染着过热的潮红色，被拉散的黑发成缕的黏在他的额角和脸颊上，宽大的罩衣被扯开了大半、胸口上凌乱的覆盖着层叠的吻痕和指印，颤抖着的腿根跨坐在亚瑟的胯骨上，整个人都被他以着一个极强制的姿态抵在墙根处，两人结合的部位紧密滚烫而又湿滑黏腻、但那一大半都是由王耀的血造成的。  
向导在他停顿的间隙里提着气小声喘息着，克制不住的破碎痛楚随着他轻声的呻吟从嘴角溢出，又在被哨兵继续狠狠向上顶弄时啜泣着抻直了苍白的颈线，接着便痉挛般的把后脑勺狠狠磕在了背后的墙壁上。  
亚瑟直到这时才意识到王耀在哭，向导的味道闻起来焦灼得厉害——一半是汹涌着的情欲与爱意、心无旁骛且坦率又真诚，另一半则是矛盾的抗拒与试图逃避、满身恐惧而又无措且惊惶——抽泣着的低哑嗓音正毫无威慑力的、断断续续的叫着亚瑟的名字。  
哨兵血脉中最原始的兽性冲动在向导呢喃的呼唤中再次占据了亚瑟的全部意识——这还不够，不可能够，对向导的占有和爱欲怎样都不能够，他要让他的向导从身到心、从里到外都打满自己的印记、染上他的味道，他的向导只属于他，他要更深入、他要向导永远记住这种疼、他要向导再也不能从他的世界里突然消失。  
但，王耀在哭——向导眼眶中的积聚的泪花全被哨兵凶狠的索取与顶弄撞翻了，一颗接一颗的砸在亚瑟的肩上和胸前，王耀潮湿的手指扒在亚瑟的脊骨上、胡乱的抓挠着，试图通过咬住亚瑟肩上的衣料来掩住自己破碎的啜泣，但很快他就失败的让那些仿佛乞求的哽咽声从嘴角边逃了出来：“亚、亚瑟，停——停下、求，求你了，这、我……我太疼了——”  
亚瑟混乱成一团乱麻的意识在第一时间便接收到了王耀的求救，可他根本控制不了自己已经暴走的本能，他的脑子里那些嘈杂的噪音一刻都不曾停止、甚至在这时愈发吵嚷起来——冷静一点的那个正震声怒骂着他：你说过什么来着？你答应了会照顾他、保护他，你发过誓不会再让他受到一丁点伤害，结果呢？自始至终在伤害他的人，都只有你；  
而更加自我又暴戾的那个声音很快简单粗暴的盖过了一切：哨兵对向导的占有是理所应当的，他在选择你的时候就早该预见到这样的结果，别扯什么绅士风度、契约精神了，他是个向导，他会选择你作为自己的哨兵本身就意味着他准备好了面对这些，既然如此，还有什么值得你犹豫、考虑的？他会痛难道不是正常的吗？谁不在痛呢？你已经克制够久了。  
被本能支配的哨兵根本无法逃脱情欲的掌握，向导柔软而温暖的内里让他仿佛被点燃、又好像被融化，他不想停下、他不能停下，他想要再深一点、再深一点，他要向导的全部。  
可，王耀又在哭了——向导死死咬着嘴唇、把自己的脸颊埋进亚瑟的肩膀压抑的喘息着，疲软的手指还挂在亚瑟的脊骨上、无意识的向上攀附着亚瑟的肩膀与脖颈，他就像是刚从水里被捞出来一样湿透了，随着哨兵不断冲撞的动作脱力的摇晃着、抽泣着，仍断续的小声乞求着：“亚瑟、亚——亚瑟，醒醒，回来——亚瑟、听我说……听——呃——我在这、你得……回来，留……留在、留在……我身边——回来……你不能——”  
向导不断重复着的“留下来”不知怎么就让亚瑟混沌中的意识突然清醒了一小会，在他脑子里吵嚷个没完的噪音们都好像因此变得模糊了，只剩下那个最初试图骂醒他的声音：你就这样放弃了？你认输了？你太无耻了，你会后悔的，你明知道他那么在乎你，却还在用自己来伤害他，别这么虚伪了，不管你承不承认，你都正在摧毁他。  
这样不留情面的指责让亚瑟的意识又跟着空白了几分钟，他的理智知道那个声音没错，他必须停下，否则他一定会毁了王耀——他承认，他想要王耀想到快疯了，但不应该是在这样的情况下——他已经搞砸了一大半，所以他总得想个办法去挽救剩下的那一小半，不管怎么样，他都得阻止自己。  
那么，他要怎么做呢？哨兵残破坍塌的意识中只剩下这个了——让自己停下来，别再伤害他的向导，也别再让他哭了——然后，他的指尖触到了缠在小腿上某块冰凉的金属片。  
于是下一秒，失控中的哨兵便反手握着那把本预备防身用的手术刀朝着自己的颈侧捅了过去。

亚瑟脑子里的世界终于安静了，不过却并不是因为他的血、而是王耀的——又一次——浓重的血腥味是从亚瑟的耳侧传来的，与王耀哽咽着喘息的声音一起强行唤醒了他混沌中的自我：“嗨？亚瑟？有人、在家吗？我是说、拜托——别干傻事，看看我，”  
亚瑟茫然的眨了眨眼，又过了一会才看清王耀的脸，向导正皱着眉、打颤的牙齿不住的压紧苍白的下唇，极勉强的给他挤出一个僵硬的苦笑，“听话，松手、好吗？”  
然后亚瑟才终于注意到自己颈间的轻微刺痛，他吸着气、费力的挪了挪自己的脑袋——他现在只能做到这个、他的身体还不怎么听从意识的指挥——被握在他自己手中的手术刀事实上已经划开他颈侧的皮肤、留下了一道不浅的血线，而之所以他没能直接切断自己的颈动脉，完全是因为他的向导硬生生徒手截住了大半的刀刃：“亚瑟？松手，松开它，好吗？”  
亚瑟下意识便要摇头，他想说不行、我会伤害你，我必须停下来，可近在咫尺的属于王耀的血液味道又让他的全身酸痛、一个字都说不出来，那些个好不容易安静下去的声音恍惚间又开始蠢蠢欲动起来：你看看你，就说了，一直在伤害他的，从来都只有你，你不止让他哭了，你还让他流血了，你怎么还有脸面对他的？  
急速膨胀的自责、懊悔、愧疚、甚至是恼火与怨恨所汇集成的极端情绪在那一瞬间就又差点带走了他的理智，亚瑟无意识的攥紧了手里的刀柄，但马上他便听到王耀抽着气叫了声痛：“嘿——别这样，亚瑟、你能听到我，对吗？我真的、我真的太疼了，所以、拜托？就……听我的话，放开它，就当是、为了我——好吗？”  
亚瑟因此而僵硬住了——他不能动、王耀会疼，但他仍然得动一下、王耀要他把手松开——他迟疑了一会，最终还是尝试着动了动手指，接着竟发现自己似乎已经取回了一部分的身体控制权，王耀也在同时笑了，向导喘息着呼出一口气，努力稳住自己的声音安抚他：“对，就是这样，亚瑟，放松点、你没有……你不需要这个，把它给我、”  
但亚瑟仍然在犹豫着，他怕他控制不了这些，他无法保证自己会停下来，他在恐惧着，他想说不行的，如果放开了它，我就没法再次阻止自己了，我不能——  
他没能继续再想下去，向导用一个满是信任与亲昵意味的吻堵住了他的嘴唇，于是那堵透明的墙好像又一次塌了，只不过这次被给予自由与温暖的不再是他亚瑟柯克兰——千万缕柔和的阳光正毫无阻力的照进幽黑昏暗的山洞深处，柔软而温暖的微风吹开洞口的雪沫、吹散地面上焦黑的灰烬，而一双苍蓝色眼瞳、雪白皮毛的森林狼焦躁的原地徘徊了几圈，终于等到了一对黑色的小爪子出现在洞口、乖巧的喵喵叫了两声。  
亚瑟又过了好一会才终于松开手心里紧握着的刀柄，王耀几乎在同时便甩手丢开了染着血的刀刃，金属的手术刀落在不远处的地面上碰撞出一阵脆响，亚瑟的注意力不由自主便被吸引过去——可向导再次阻止了这个。  
王耀根本不在乎自己染满手掌心的血，直接覆上了亚瑟颈侧同样也在流血的伤口，两人混合在一起的血液味道让亚瑟的注意力又开始涣散，可然后他听见向导突然轻声笑了：“嘿，你就这么、这么执着的——连伤口都要、和我搞成对称的……情侣款吗？”

全部意识与控制的回归在无比短暂的一瞬内便完成了，紧随着感官的回复、亚瑟只在一个呼吸间就被空气中极度不正常的情潮与味道毫不讲理的拖进了结合热中。  
这让他当即闷哼着垂头磕在了王耀的锁骨上，向导小声叫了句“痛”，亚瑟则抬起头、磨蹭着再次吻上王耀颈侧的伤口，将那些此时实难以开口、却又无法再克制掩饰的爱意与歉意全部封存在细碎的舔吮中：“抱、抱歉，我……弄疼你了？”  
王耀似乎终于松了口气，脱力的向导放任自己软软的挂在亚瑟身上轻微动了动手指，可很快他就放弃了所有努力，倚着亚瑟的颈窝又笑出了声：“疼？……我都、快死了……没被别人搞死，却差点、死在你手上……你是不是要、气死我，你是傻的吧？”  
亚瑟有一瞬间的停滞，可空气中热烈的、劈啪作响着的信息素让他短暂清醒了一会的脑子又开始发糊，被紧紧箍住的下身发烫到胀痛，他本能的动了动，王耀马上轻声叫了出来，挂在眼角的泪花直接被亚瑟撞落了下来：“等、等一下……能不能，你、”  
亚瑟并没有马上听话，他轻微的活动着，试图使自己与王耀的接触不再那么生涩，一边抬头吻掉向导的眼泪、又继续吻上他的唇角：“我以为、你已经知道，我要毁约了……耀，我很抱歉、这个时机不算好，但我、我还是想知道，你……你是不是——”  
他剩下的话是被王耀强行堵住的，向导甚至因为这样一个主动凑过来亲吻的动作而不得不坐在他的胯骨上、研磨过自己体内的某个敏感点，这让向导的喘息都紧绷着拔高了一个声调：“我、我愿意——如果你、你是想问这个，我——”  
王耀的话同样没能说完便被亚瑟含着嘴唇吞进了肚子里，被爱意与信任包裹的哨兵再次顶入了那团滚烫的柔软，刻意在那个被向导自己误打误撞找到的点上深深浅浅的戳刺着，于是向导的喘息很快又变成了哽咽的啜泣，压在唇间的恳求又一次不受控制的脱口而出，接着换来他的哨兵愈发强势却十足温柔的亲吻与爱抚。  
挂在哨兵颈间的向导几乎再分不出一丁点多余的力气去思考、或者去抗议了，只埋头在亚瑟的颈窝间模糊的发出一些听起来欢愉大于痛楚的无意义音节。  
而亚瑟给他的回应则是更加强硬的把向导抱起来顶撞到了墙壁上，王耀因为他的动作而小声叫着他的名字、仰着下巴放开了咬在下唇上的牙齿，同时也放出了被强压在舌底的软糯呻吟，这实在让亚瑟更加难以控制自己冲撞的力道。  
王耀显是被他改变了速度的冲刺动作撞碎了注意力，向导绷着几乎快要抽筋的脚尖、闷哼着一口咬在了亚瑟的肩膀上。亚瑟并没有准备，下意识的躲闪间一不小心便让王耀汗湿的大腿从臂弯间滑了下去，紧接着向导便在重力的作用下狠狠吞入了他挺立着的器官。  
亚瑟被这样深入的包裹吮吸到头皮都发麻了，粗重的喘息与王耀变了调的拔高呻吟交融在一起竟也让他有了种迷样的满足，他本想动一动、可又怕他的向导已经不能再承受更多了，而让他没想到的是，王耀竟先他一步、勉力抬起腿勾住了他的腰际。  
但王耀明显没有更多力气了，向导的身体仍然向下滑落着，然后将身体中跳动着的、哨兵灼热的器官向更深的地方缓慢而坚定的吞下去，难以启齿的痛楚早已被磨砺成了隐秘的麻痒和让人更为欲罢不能的渴望，他的向导正相当诚实的放任自己陷入情潮的漩涡：“亚瑟、亚瑟……我、你……你抱抱我、好吗——”  
亚瑟总是爱极了王耀坦诚表达出自己需要他的模样，他当然用力抱紧并稳稳托住了他软到整个人都快要融化了的向导，跟着还极亲昵的在王耀的下巴上咬了一口：“放心、我在这里……我不会放开你的、耀，我再也不会、放开你了——”  
然后他便将自己也要热到快燃烧起来的手掌覆盖到王耀身下的器官上抚摸起来，王耀下意识的挺着腰躲了一下，可马上就因更深的脱力而将身体里的灼热又吞进了几分，亚瑟因此发出了一声颇为满足的喟叹，手上和身下的动作也都跟着霸道起来，一边握着王耀的器官上下撸动揉搓着，一边仍深深浅浅的戳刺着向导软化湿热的通道。  
王耀起初只是哼着鼻音呻吟着，很快便止不住小声叫起来，亚瑟拿着指腹戳刺过他的先端，然后划过囊袋，同时还没忘记啃噬他胸前可怜的乳首与单薄的锁骨，下体更是不容抗拒的继续顶入向导的身体堵塞其中，这些都让王耀喘息着埋在亚瑟颈间，把痛呼彻底变成不知第几次的啜泣：“亚、亚瑟……求你……轻、轻点——别、别……呃——”  
亚瑟到底是心疼的，王耀的抽泣声听起来几乎就要过呼吸了，但他发誓这并不是他的本意，他只希望他的向导也能享受这个——所有的一切都出自于爱——他忍不住抓起向导还搭在自己肩头的手指，然后将向导的手掌贴到了他自己同样灼热挺拔的器官上。  
王耀似乎被这样直白又相当刺激的自慰烫到了，向导连身后的穴口都紧缩了一下，亚瑟被王耀夹紧到大腿根都在颤抖，于是愈发拽紧了王耀向后收回的手指、小声安慰他的向导：“嘿、耀，亲爱的……别躲，别怕、是我，我不会——我不会再让你、受伤了……和我一起、我们一起享受这个……嗯？”  
王耀闭着眼睛、仰着下巴胡乱的摇头，试图躲避亚瑟灼热的啃吮和亲吻，却根本止不住口中破碎到已经区分不出到底是痛苦更多还是欢愉占据着上风的啜泣，他挣扎着抬起自己的手背咬上去，另一只手却还被亚瑟握在手里、抚摸着他被夹在两人小腹中间因着不断的摩擦而胀大的器官——他并没有再收回自己的手指，却也好像鸵鸟一样一眼都不敢多看过去。  
这些带着羞怯的小动作让他的哨兵觉得他更加可怜又可爱，亚瑟放开按在王耀手背上的手，转而托住王耀的臀瓣向上抱了抱，在向导因他的移动而打算再次咬住自己的另一只手背之前抢先截住了他的指尖，然后拉到唇边啄着轻吻：“放松点……耀，这不可耻、你得看着我……看着我，嘿、亲爱的，看看我……”  
他喃喃的吻住已经彻底迷失在情欲中的向导，感觉自己的心尖都好像正因为王耀下意识吞咽起他的唇舌的动作软化到就要滴出水来，这简直是太过于甜蜜的痛苦，就快要让他也因此窒息了，“看着我……耀，求求你……看看我，亲爱的……只是，就只看着我、好吗？”  
王耀茫然了一会，向导无意识的睁大了双眼、可他的视线却并没有实际的落点，他就好像不久前陷入混沌的亚瑟一样，沉没在自己的精神图景中找不到出口，但紧接着他就挣扎着醒转过来，紧紧抱住了亚瑟的脊背：“亚瑟……亚瑟——疼、太疼了……不要……”  
亚瑟有一瞬间的慌张，可王耀马上揽住了他的脖颈，把又一汪眼泪留在了他的颈窝间，“别再、别再推开我了——我太疼了、你再这样，我就、我就……我就要疼死了——”  
亚瑟猛然间便哽咽了一下，胸口中满溢出的怜爱与心疼也快要杀死他了，汹涌浓烈的爱意直接加倍了他的情欲，他依依不舍的亲了亲王耀的眼角，便将手掌又一次覆盖在王耀的手背上、把着向导的手继续他未完的抚慰。  
王耀直到这时才好像终于坦然的接受了这个，只还是在喘息的间隙不时的泄露出颤抖的哭叫，高潮的来临似乎同样让他痛楚不堪，向导几乎本能般抓着他的哨兵张嘴就咬。而向导痉挛的后穴同时也将哨兵带到了顶点，亚瑟在眼前一片杂色的光点还未消失前便把王耀从肩膀上捞起来亲了一口，蛮横却温柔的舔舐掉了王耀嘴角被自己咬出的血迹。  
可他突然愣了一会又笑了，接着在已经失去了大半意识的向导额头上也落下了一个柔软的亲吻：“嘿？别睡、耀？亲爱的、你知道吗……你现在、尝起来……已经有我的味道了……”

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> hhhh帮空空停车还蛮高兴！如空空所说WS也快完结啦！大嘎看到这里记得回到lof多给我们的可爱兔留下爱的鼓励和留言哦！！！


End file.
